gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:GTA Wiki/Archiv 2012
Farbdesign thumb|Vorschlag ;Ich persönlich mag die Farbgestaltung des Wikis nicht besonders. Mir erscheint alles immer sehr düster, was auf mich den Eindruck einer "unseriösen Fanpage" macht. Nun weiß ich es ja besser, aber vom Prinzip her ;) ;Ich habe mal einen Vorschlag angefügt. Wenn Bedarf einer Diskussion besteht, würde ich mich über weitere Meinungen zum aktuellen und möglicherweise zukünftigen Design freuen. Zaibatsu 19:31, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Richtig, unser guter Perry hat diese Design vor langer Zeit (vor über ein Jahr) einfach so gestaltet, aber abgestimmt wurde darüber nie. Mein Vorschlag wäre es einfach mal, dass die Admins mit dem Themendesigner ein paar Designs gestalten und diese dann hier präsentieren. Anschließend können wir mit einer Umfrage ein gutes ermitteln. 501.legionDisku To-Do 19:36, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :edit: Hier ist mein Vorschlag: thumb :501.legionDisku To-Do 19:48, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Falsch, es WURDE abgestimmt! (siehe Forum:Neuer Look des GTA-Wikis) --Perry (Diskussion) 12:11, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Ich hoffe das meine Meinung bei dem Thema willkommen ist, auch wenn ich nur einfacher User bin ;) :Also ich finde dass das Design ein bisschen zu hell ist (das weiß). Meiner Meinung nach sticht das zu sehr ins Auge. Außerdem finde ich den blauen Farbton nicht schön vllt. kann man die Farbe wechseln oder zumindest das blau abdunkeln. ZacPac 22:35, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Ich finde das jetzige Design wirklich gut. Perry hat recht lange daran gearbeitet, und das Endergebnis schafft einen deutlichen Kontrast zu den ganzen anderern Wikis; die Farbgebung an sich ist in sich stimmig. Christoph 01:03, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Ich finde das jetztige Design passt einfach. Wenn das GTA Wiki weiß ist sieht es einfach langweilig aus. Aber dieses Grau macht es einfach einzigartig und passt super zum Thema GTA. :Bloß der Farbwechsel an der oberen Leiste sieht seltsam aus. Ich geb da Christoph völlig recht Debrei 15:42, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ;Viele GTA-Wiki-Benutzer haben diese Diskussion wahrscheinlich noch nicht gesehen, da sie in den „Letzten Änderungen“ schon zu weit nach unten gerückt war. Daher hier noch mal eine „Aktualisierung“. Zaibatsu 19:14, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Die Farbe ist ganz okay. Ist halt irgendwie der GTA IV Stil. Nur das Hintergrundbild ist schrecklich pixelig. Am besten gegen irgendetwas hochauflösendes aus GTA IV oder V ersetzen. Gruß Matthias (Diskussion) 18:25, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Farbe ist gut so, Hintergrund sollte mal aktualisiert werden. Vielleicht ähnlich, wie der neue Hintergrund unseres Youtube-Kanals? --Colis (Diskussion) 18:35, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::Es gibt wirklich erstaunlich wenig HD-Screenshots und wenn dann hat irgendeine dämliche News-Seite ihr hässliches Wasserzeichen drauf gepappt. Gruß Matthias (Diskussion) 11:37, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) So ich habe jetzt einen Sonnenuntergang von Los Santos (V) in HD eingebaut. Eigentlich wollte ich Datei:Gta-5-trailer-1-airplane-flying-towards-los-santos.jpg nehmen, aber die Auflösung ist zu niedrig. Bei der Farbgebung würde ich mir noch einen Tick dunkler wünschen, siehe auch en:Main Page. Black is beautiful ;) Gruß Matthias (Diskussion) 19:52, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Hm, ist Geschmacksache. en:Main Page ist mir VIEL zu dunkel. --Perry (Diskussion) 19:58, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) „GTA Wiki has a problem“ Hallo Leute, hat noch wer Probleme beim Bearbeiten? Alle zweimal Vorschau/Speichern kommt die Fehlermeldung: Das geht mir ganz schön auf den Keks, zumal ich immer um meine Bearbeitungen fürchten muss. Zaibatsu 17:56, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Zehnmal probiert, nie passiert. Nur meine Tastatureingaben entsprechen ploetzlich der amerikanischen Standardtastatur. Seltsam. Kann nicht signieren, da ich nicht weiss, wo im amerikanischen die Tilde Taste ist. Und auauch der Querstrich fehlt... Christoph Weiterhin ist mir aufgefallen, dass die WikiActivitz Seite die "nderungen jetyt erst nach etwa f[nfminWarteyeit anyeigt, au-erdem AHA! da ist der bindestrich brauchen Seiten wesentlich l'nger yum Laden -- Christoph again Bei mir passt alles, sehr eigenartig ... [[Benutzer:501.Legion|501.legion]Disku To-Do 12:16, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Youtube Verlinkung Könnte jemand eine Verlinkung zu unserem Yutube Kanal auf der Hauptseite einrichten? --Gtaspieler 15:33, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Ich habe das mal erledigt. Bei Verbesserungsvorschlägen bitte hier melden ;) Wenn es Einwände dagegen gibt, zwischenzeitlich unsere Facebook- und YouTube-Kontos auf der Hauptseite voranzustellen, bitte auch. Zaibatsu 19:37, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) :: Muss aufjedenfall kleiner werden und nicht so, dass das das erste ist, was man hier auf der Hauptseite sieht. --Colis 20:04, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::: Ich finds sehr gut. Wir wäre es, wenn wir bei jedem neu hochgeladenem YT-Vid (also zu einem aktuellen Thema ---> GTA V, Tutorials etc.) im Wiki eine Meldung (oder so ähnlich) herausbringen. Ich fände dass ganz gut, da hier ja ziemlich viel los ist. (Damit könnten wir die Bekanntheit ein bissl steigern.) ZacPac 21:07, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) :::: ich würde die links so gestalten wie die Schaltflechen darunter --Gtaspieler 21:14, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) :::::Na ja, die Größe ist – wie in der Zusammenfassung angegeben – erst einmal so gewählt, um zu pushen. Zaibatsu 21:41, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::::::Genug gepushed? Ich wäre nach wie vor für eine Verkleinerung der Buttons und dass sie weiter unten positioniert werden. --Colis 10:22, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::::::Warum verkleinern? Stört die Größe? Gtaspieler 10:30, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Ja, sieht IMHO ziemlich bescheiden aus. --Colis 12:22, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Wenn du meinst Gtaspieler 13:49, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe die beiden großen Facebook- und YouTube-Verlinkungen wieder entfernt, dem Facebook-Account hat es einen Bärendienst erwiesen, wie es beim YouTube-Konto aussieht, weiß ich nicht. Ich habe die Niko- und Graffito-Bilder durch dauerhafte Facebook- und YouTube-Bilder und -Verlinkungen ersetzt und im Zuge dessen ein paar Details im Header verändert. Bei Wünschen und Anregungen bitte melden! Zaibatsu 17:00, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Ach ja, die Facebook-Box bekomme ich nicht nach unten verschoben. Was übrigens auch super ist, ist, dass als erste Kategorie im Kategorienbaum „Artikel-Stubs“ erscheint :D So sieht man gleich auf dem ersten Blick, wie deppert wir sind ;) 4,7 Prozent unserer Artikel sind Stubs! Zaibatsu 17:04, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Du Solltest das kleine Facebook Icon oben durch das Graffiti dings ersetzen ein Facebook Plug in reicht nämlich! Gtaspieler 17:21, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Holländisches.. GTA Wiki sollte bei den Schwesterprojekten unbedingt in 'Niederländisches GTA Wiki' geändert werden. Hätte es ja selbst getan, aber ich kann seltsamerweise die Hauptseite nicht mehr bearbeiten. Colis 21:00, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Aus Sicherheitsgründen können nur Administratoren die Hauptseite bearbeiten. Allerdings ist der Schwesterprojekte-Kasten, den jeder registrierte Benutzer bearbeiten kann, unter Vorlage:GTA Wiki:Schwesterprojekte zu finden. Um dein Anliegen habe ich mich bereits gekümmert. Zaibatsu 00:44, 30. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::Früher konnte das jeder angemeldete Nutzer, aber okay, danke. --Colis 06:41, 30. Jun. 2012 (UTC) YT Kanal Hat jetzt weniger mit der Hauptseite zu tun, jedoch sollten wir unseren Youtube-Channel mit unserer Facebook-Seite verbinden. Wenn ich das machen möchte, verbindet er automatisch mit meiner. Colis 08:40, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Was passiert, wenn wir das tun? Zaibatsu (Diskussion) 20:31, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Es gibt u.a. die Möglichkeit, dass auf dem Facebook-Account automatisch ein Post veröffentlicht wird, der den Link zuu einem neu hochgeladenen Video beinhaltet, außerdem kann jemand, der unseren Kanal auf YT besucht, einen Link zu unserem Facebook-Acc finden. --Colis (Diskussion) 20:59, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Deutsches GTA Wiki auf Twitter Hallo liebe GTA-Fans Wollte mal fragen, ob ich einen Twitter-Account zum deutschen GTA Wikia machen darf? Und kann der Account dann auch auf de.gta.wikia.com gezeigt / verlinkt werden? Lg Energy8 Energy8 (Diskussion) 15:38, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Gibt es schon wenn mich nicht alles täuscht! Sonny (Diskussion) 15:57, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) https://twitter.com/gtawiki_de Christophbiatch 16:01, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Wer betreut den Account eigentlich? ZacPac 17:01, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) höchstwahrscheiblich anykeykey. oder einer von wikia selbst. Christophbiatch 17:03, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) AFAiK - Betreut Zaibatsu den FB-Account und den Twitter-Account, zumindestens hatt er mir das mal erzählt... LG AnyKeyKey (Diskussion) 17:34, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Trotzdem sollte der 45px eingebaut werden. --Colis (Diskussion) 18:59, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Okay. Sorry, mein Fehler. Hab zuerst gesucht aber nichts gefunden :) Energy8 (Diskussion) 19:26, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Der Twitter-Account wird nur indirekt über Facebook bedient. Aber ihr habt Recht, ich baue den Twitter-Button mal auf der Hauptseite ein. Zaibatsu 22:44, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Sehr gut. Also wenn jmd. etwas auf FB postet erscheint es gleichzeitig in Twitter? Spätestens zu GTA V würde ich mich zumindest in den Twitteracc. mit einklinken und fleißig twittern (also zusätzlich zu der verbindung FB <--> Twitter). bei FB haben wir ja genug Leute die aktiv sind.. ;) ZacPac 23:32, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Ich würde gerne folgende Anordnung der Social Media-Logos vorschlagen: :670px|thumb|Ist eine Montage, keine Ahnung wie sich das umsetzen lässt, habs vergeblich versucht. :Colis (Diskussion) 13:51, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Das würde ich hinkriegen. Die Idee finde ich gut. Zaibatsu 15:49, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Nur mal so gefragt... # Haben diejenigen hier, die so tolle Vorschläge für und Änderungen auf der Hauptseite machen, schon mal einen Blick in irgend einen Styleguide für das Gestalten von Webseiten geworfen? DIE ERSTEN Links auf jeder Hauptseite sollten auf weitere, möglicherweise interessante Seiten IM WIKI aufmerksam machen (und nicht gleich wieder davon weg führen). # Hab ihr euch die aktuelle Hauptseite schon JEMALS mit einem Notepad oder Smartphone angeschaut? Dort sieht sie nämlich SO aus. Kommentare? --Perry (Diskussion) 19:41, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich denke, die Social Media-Link wären dort schon gut platziert. Denn Sie führen zwar aus dem Wiki weg, aber zu Seiten, die ich im weiteren Sinne zu diesem Projekt hier zähle. Außerdem sind sie nicht die einzigen Links in dieser Box. Aber bessere Wege gibt es immer. Dass das GTA Wiki nicht Handy-freundlich ist, ist natürlich ärgerlich. Vielleicht gibt es eine Möglichkeit, für Handys eine seperate Version der Seiten für Mobiltelefone zu erstellen? Ähnlich wie es die Wikipedia handhabt? Colis (Diskussion) 19:58, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) EDIT: Und noch etwas: @Energy8:Diese Wiki heißt GTA Wiki und nicht GTA Wikia. Wikia ist nur der Betreiber der Wikis. Habe die Abschnittüberschrift mal abgeändert. Colis (Diskussion) 19:59, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Und? Wie siehts aus? Colis (Diskussion) 12:35, 2. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Huh? Colis (Diskussion) 13:34, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich dürft euch ruhig angesprochen fühlen. Colis (Diskussion) 19:41, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Um was gehts, bitte? --Perry (Diskussion) 19:49, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Um die Abschnitte "Nur mal so gefragt..." und "Deutsches GTA Wikiauf Twitter". --Colis (Diskussion) 20:16, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Ah, okay also... :# Ich bin seit mehreren Tagen dabei, ein komplett überarbeitetes Layout für die Hauptseite zu entwickeln. (nicht hier im Wiki) :# Die Social Media-Link werden dabei sein, so wie überall üblich heutzutage. (auch wenn ich deren Sinn oft bezweifel) :# Geduld, bitte. Änderungen in DEM Umfang müssen gut überlegt sein. (Wenn ich soweit bin, werden ich - wie immer - daüber abstimmen lassen) :Ich hoffe, das beantwortet deine Frage erst einmal. --Perry (Diskussion) 20:33, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, okay. Und was ist mir Darstellungssache auf Smartphones? --Colis (Diskussion) 20:43, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::Perry, machst du Fortschritte? --Colis (Diskussion) 13:28, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::::Ich glaube, mit Perry kann man erstmal nicht rechnen. Wir sollten uns selbst daran machen, die Frontseite ein wenig aufzufrischen. --Colis (Diskussion) 16:30, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC) Partner Ich habe mir mal unsere Partnerseiten angeschaut und folgendes festgestellt: * gta-all.com scheint tot zu sein, * gta-inside.com verlinkt nicht auf uns zurück und * gta-scene.de verlinkt ebenfalls nicht auf uns zurück. Ich denke, da müsste man was tun. --Colis (Diskussion) 21:49, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) : gta-all.com und gta-sceneg habe ich entfernt. http://www.gtainside.com/affili.php?do=view linkt zurück. Gruß Matthias (Diskussion) 18:22, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :: Tatsache, habe ich übersehen. Danke. --Colis (Diskussion) 18:23, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC)